


Sayoung's Halloween

by chazz_anova



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazz_anova/pseuds/chazz_anova
Summary: A really raunchy halloween special
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Sayoung's Halloween

You sat on the comfortable couch in Saeyoung’s messy apartment, playing with your phone and zoning out. Saeyoung had gone out about an hour ago to do some shopping, you had noticed he wasn't out of Honey Buddha Chips or PhD. Pepper, so you weren't sure what he could be getting. Sooner rather than later, you heard someone disarming the security system and you knew it was him. He walked through the door with only one bag in hand, and came directly up to you, kissing you on the head and pulling out something from the bag, then popping what felt like a headband onto you. “What's this?” You asked feeling what he had put on you, and shortly realised it was a pair of cat ears “Am I gonna be a cat for Halloween?” He nodded, replying “Yep- exactly! But you're not just any cat.. you're gonna be my cat, my kitten~” The last part was whispered in your ear, causing your face to flush a scarlet red “S-Saeyoung, what do you mean?” He rummaged around in the bag for a moment, and pulled out some more items. “Your costume isn't finished!” You smiled and sat up straighter for him to finish putting your costume on. He took a purple leather collar and clipped it around your neck before attaching a matching leash. You felt yourself starting to get wet, and he could tell. “That look in your eyes.. you really like this (Y/N).” He said and grinned “There, all done!” You turned to look at a mirror adjacent to you and smiled, “I love it!”   
Saeyoung then grabbed your leash, pulling you around the couch to him. You quickly caught on- following his lead on all fours. Once he had you on your knees in front of him, he said firmly “Take it out.” You inhaled sharply and undid his zipper, taking his jeans off and then his boxers to reveal his hard member. He was around 7 inches, but had a good amount of thickness as well. You first grasped it and started pumping your hand up and down his shaft, then he placed a hand on the back of your head, getting a good fistful of your hair- telling you “Open.” You opened your mouth obediently, allowing him to guide his cock in and start thrusting in and out of your mouth- getting a good rhythm going. You moaned as he pressed against the back of your throat, and you looked up at him. He kept his fingers threaded in your hair, but his other hand dropped the leash and moved to cup your cheek as you looked at him and he throbbed in your mouth. “You’re good at this, I almost couldn't hold it for a second when you looked up at me. But we aren't even close to done.” He said, heavy lidded eyes gazing upon you. Saeyoung let you do as you wished for a few more minutes, your head bobbing up and down over his shaft- every once in a while he tightened his grip on you while moaning and you knew you were doing well.   
Eventually he decided he needed to have you, so he pulled out of your mouth and dragged you by the leash towards the bedroom, then telling you to get onto the bed. You laid on your back and he got on top of you, thrusting easily into you. “Fuck, you're so wet…” He grunted, and propped himself up on his hands to get better balance, then he started fucking you faster “A-Ah, fuck! You feel so good~” You moaned and he panted above you. “So do you, I love you, (Y/N)!” He gasped and pumped his cock in and out of you at a steady pace- you gripped the sheets- crying in response “I love you too! And I fucking love your cock” Saeyoung chuckled above you, then suddenly pulled out, making you whimper. “On all fours now kitten.” He demanded, to which you quickly complied. He gripped your hips and rubbed his shaft against your slit, before saying gruffly “Beg for me to put it back in.”   
“Please put it in me, I need your cock inside me right now or I'll literally die” You whimpered dramatically, wiggling your hips against him. After a few excruciating seconds, he shoved his shaft back inside of you and fell on top of you- and you cried out as he did, a pleasured gasp escaping you while he moved deep inside you. A few minutes passed of him fucking you hard, and finally he pressed hard against you and you felt your climax approaching “Fuck, I'm cumming!” You yelled as orgasm hit you. He continued fucking you for but a few moments before pulling out, and telling you to turn around. You did and he continued to pump his cock with one hand before finally busting all over your tits. “Jeez, that was.. wow~” He said and stood up, going to get you a towel to clean up with. “Yeah, damn. Happy Halloween!” You replied, gasping for breath as he brought one back for you. He leaned down, kissing you deeply before putting his forehead against yours. “Happy Halloween my kitten.”


End file.
